Secrets of Love and Friendship
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: Ash tries to tell his feelings to Misty, but seems to always be interrupted. AN: I found this in some file, its a short fic, so please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. So please don't sue me. I'm broke as it is. I don't need any Pokemon creators after me. I only write Pokemon Fanfics and those belong to me. Now on with the story....^_^  
(Sometimes I'll put in my two cents by commenting on something....)  
  
Secrets of Love and Friendship  
By: Nomekop  
  
  
It was a sunny day as Ash Ketchum with his friends Misty and Brock were on their way to the next town. On their way they grew tired and decided to rest. They stopped near a river and set up a blanket and rested. As they sat Ash decided to take a walk by himself. "I'll be right back guys. I'm taking a little walk." Ash said. "Ok Ash." Answered Misty. Brock was reading the map and didn't even bother to answer Ash. Ash walked on and thought of his Pokemon journey with his friends. That led his thoughts to his best friends Misty, Brock and Pikachu(Sorry I didn't mention Pikachu yet...). Then he thought of his true feelings for Misty. He knew he liked her, actually loved her, but he never had the guts to tell her. Ash decided to turn back and when he returned back to the spot he noticed Brock had snoozed off and Misty, Pikachu and Togepi were by the lake. Misty was fishing, Pikachu and Togepi were just playing a game. Ash smiled at Misty and saw how beautiful she was with the light from the sun casting down on her. And how her eyes sparkled with happiness as she tried catching a water pokemon. She had grown into a young woman and had long- lost her pony tail which was now long and left down her back. She wore jean pants and blue tank top that matched her eyes. Ash couldn't help but fall in love with this beautiful woman. Ash had changed too. Rather than being shorter than Misty he was quite taller than her by four to five inches more. He still had messy black hair. He had lost the green vest, but had on a black tshirt that showed off his muscular chest. He had on jeans and still had his league hat, which he never took off.   
He walked over to Misty and sat down next to her. She turned around expecting it to be Brock, but noticed it was Ash. Her heart leaped with joy, but she didn't show it. Ash smiled at her, and she melted away. She turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing. Unknown to him, Misty was actually in love with him. Pikachu saw the look on Misty's face and smiled, for he knew the chemistry between Ash and Misty. Togepi looked to, but didn'y understand, for he was to young.   
"What a nice day, isn't it Misty?" Ash asked. "It sure is Ash. And what a great spot to stop to rest." Misty replied. "Wanna go for a walk Misty?" Ash asked. "Sure Ash."Misty said. Ash got up and helped Misty up. Both blushed at the fact they were holding hands. Misty and Ash left a snoring Brock and went into the forest. This is my chance to tell Misty how I feel. I better not screw it up, Ash thought. I wonder why he asked me to walk with him. I better tell him that I love him today. He is so cute!, Misty thought.  
"So Misty what do you think of us?"Ash asked. This surprised Misty. "Well... Ash.... You're my best friend. And I guess I care about you. That is when we don't fight." Misty replied. Ash laughed. "Why do you ask Ash?" She asked. "Well Misty..."Ash was interuppetted by a crash. He grabbed Misty's hand and they ran toward the sound. What they saw was Jessy, James and Meowth huddled around. They had somewhat fallen from a tree. Obviously spying on something. They also had fallen from the tree. They all sweatdropped and got back on there feet.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devestation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To exstend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessy!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light."  
"Surrendor now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth thats right!"  
(That tool long and hard to right!^_~)  
  
"Not you three misfits!" Ash cried. "Hey twerp were here to take you're Pikachu wether you like it or not!" Jessy said. "Well Pikachu's not here and even if he was here I wouldn't give him to you!" Ash replied. "Why do you guys even bother?" Misty asked,"You know you're gonna lose anyway." "That's not true!" James replied. "What makes today different than every other day?" Ash asked. "Yeah what is it?" James asked Jessy. Jessy hit James and he fell down. "Well today we have decided to take a break from losing and decided to win for a change. Arbok go!" Jessy said. "Charizard, I choose you!" Ash yelled.(Don't worry! Charizard listens!) "FLAMETHROWER!" Ash cried out and Charizard did. The blast threw the three into the air as they called out "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!" "I knew they wouldn't win." Said Misty. Ash smiled and nodded. "Anyway, Misty before they interuppted me... Misty I wanna tell you something." Ash started. But they were interuppted by Brock "Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" He exclaimed.(Can Brock actually see? He can't if his eyes are like this -_-) "Were you to off to be alone?" Misty took out her trusty mallet and pounded into Brock's face. "Of course not you moron!" Ash and Pikachu just sweatdropped as Brock lay on the floor moaning in pain. Ash sighed and they went back to their stuff and decided to go on their way.What a day I'm having. I'll never get to tell Misty how I feel. Ash thought. Misty saw Ash's face and noticed he was looking kinda annoyed. "Ash is something the matter?" Misty asked. "No Misty." Ash replied. Misty grew quiet and knew she wouldn't butt in. When they finally got to the next town Ash seemed more happier. Misty however knew Ash wanted to tell her something important. So she decided to this was the time to get Ash and her alone. They decided to stay in a hotel for a change. They got a room with only two beds! One was a twin sized bed. Th eother queen.(Don't ask how this works. You'll see why.)  
"Well I'm pooped and I think I'm going to bed." Misty announced. "Who gets what bed?" Ash asked. This started a fight between Ash and Misty. Without paying attention Brock slipped into the twin sized bed and fell asleep. Only when Brock was snoring so loud that it could wake up the dead, did the two finally were aware their answer was the queen sized bed. Ash sighed and said "Well we could be adults about this and sleep together or one of us will end up on the floor." "Well since I don't want to sleep on the floor and don't fell like fighting, let's sleep together." Misty replied. Pikachu smiled and fell asleep with Togepi on Ash's back pack. Ash changed into his PJ's and Misty went into the bathroom and came out wearing her PJ's. She scrambled onto the bed and dove under the covers. Ash smiled and began tickling the lump which was Misty. She giggled and came out of the covers. She smiled and said "Good night Ash!" She turned around and went to sleep. "Good night Misty..." Ash said.   
The next morning Brock woke up to see Ash had his arm around Misty. He smiled and went downstairs with the already awaken Pikachu and Togepi. Ash was first to wake up, and noticed his hand around Misty. He blush and got up and walked onto the balcony. Misty woke up and walked over to Ash. "Good morning, Ash" She said. " Morning". Ash replied. "Ash what's wrong? You were gonna tell me something yesterday. What was it?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her, took her hand and replied, "Misty...."  
Before he could say another word the door was opened with a bang and Brock walked in. "THAT'S IT!!!!!"Ash yelled. "OUT!!!" Brock looked at him and ran out the door. "Misty before I get interuppted again... Misty I LOVE YOU!!!!" "Ash?" Misty asked. "Ash I love you too!" Misty replied. Ash looked at her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionatly on the lips. She kissed him back tenderly. When the kiss was over both knew they would be happy forever as friends and lovers.  
  
So what you think? Should I continue? Send me feedbacks, comments or questions at sunrays2525@hotmail.com. Hope you enjoyed this!~ 


End file.
